YuGiOh! – Return to Duel Academy
by DaveyG86
Summary: 30 years after Jaden Yuki leaves Duel Academy, new students and teachers have arrived. These are their stories.
1. 01 The New Class Pilot

Yu-Gi-Oh! – Return to Duel Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuGiOh Characters / Monsters / Cards that appear in this story, except those created by me.**

Synopsis – 30 years after Jaden Yuki leaves Duel Academy, new students and teachers have arrived. These are their stories.

Chapter 1 – The New Class

Dave Garner, an average teenager with a love for duelling, had dreamt of Duel Academy for years.

10 years ago Duel Academy became more of a University then a High School, with the admissions age changed from 15 to 18 years old.

Dave recently turned 18, along with his closest friends; Danny Hall, Mike Gee and Drew Campbell.

The 4 friends were walking down the streets of Domino City on admissions day at Duel Academy. Bright blue sky's, few clouds and a blazing sun look down upon the gang.

"I can't believe the day is finally here!" exclaimed Mike "We finally get to go to Duel Academy!"

Mike is 5ft 7in tall, with medium length dark brown hair that covered his ears. Wearing blue denim jeans, a blue and white checked shirt and white trainers.

"Calm down Mike!" shouted Drew "Have you been drinking too much Coke again?" he questioned

Drew is 5ft 8in tall, with slightly longer dark down hair. Wearing dark pants, a black t-shirt and white trainers.

"Maybe" Mike replied sheepishly

"You have remembered to bring your deck right?" Danny asked sarcastically

Danny is 5ft 9in tall, with short black hair. Wearing a red and white checked shirt, blue jeans and red trainers.

A look of dread descended over Mikes face as he fumbled through his bag to find his deck.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Mike was frantically mumbling to himself as his 3 friends stood laughing at him

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Dave as he slowly presented Mike deck from within his coat.

Dave is 6ft tall with spiked up black hair. Wearing a black jumper, black jeans and black trainers.

Mike looked at Dave with an angry look "How did you get that?" he asked

"I took it whilst you were packing this morning!" Dave laughed

"Damn you! You dick!" exclaimed Mike as he chased after Dave trying to get his deck back.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry, we don't want to miss admissions!" exclaimed Danny and Drew.

The 2 stopped running around, Dave gave Mike his deck back, Mike gladly took it and punched Dave in the arm, resulting in Dave whacking him over the head, much to Mikes surprise.

The 4 finally arrived at the Duel Academy Admissions Hall in Domino City and were welcomed by the receptionist and shown to the duelling hall.

Several duels were just finishing.

"Guys, tell them to hold my opponent. I gotta go take a leak!" asked Dave

"Pleasant!" Mike, Drew and Dan said in unison, as Dave wandered off.

Several minutes passed, Mike, Dan and Drew had finished their duels and Dave was just coming back

"Ahhhh, I needed that!" grinned Dave "So where's my opponent?" he asked

Looking around confused, the guys could not see another duelling proctor

"Your opponent will be me!" exclaimed a voice

The gang turned round to see Chazz Princeton, former Obelisk Blue/Slifer Red and now teacher at the Academy

"I'm The Chazz, and you're duelling me slacker!" he exclaimed

"Ok, awesome. Lets Go!" replied Dave excitedly.

Dave: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"You first Chazz" insisted Dave

"Fine, I Draw. I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800/1500). Then I play Frontline Base, letting me Summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode (1500/1600). I activate the magic of Double Summon to play Z-Metal Tank in attack mode (1500/1300)"

"Wow, that's a nice line up you got there!" exclaimed Dave

"Oh, it gets better!" Chazz replied arrogantly "Now they combine to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600). I end my turn.

All around the arena, everyone stood in shock to see the monster Chazz summoned on his first turn.

"This kid doesn't stand a chance!" exclaimed a voice

"Its only the first turn, give him chance Nathan!" exclaimed a female voice

"Yeah it's the first turn Emily!" replied Nathan "And Chazz already has 1 of his best monsters on the field!"

Back to the Duel

"Alright, my turn. Draw! Now, you think your opening move was impressive, watch mine. I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400) and with his special ability he summons Junk Synchron (1300/500)." Explained Dave

"Huh? A Tuner Monster?!" gasped the crowd

"With these two monsters on my side of the field I tune them together to create Goyo Guardian (2800/2000) what do you think of that one Chazz? Our monsters are even!" quizzed Dave

"So what freshman? Our monsters are even, they'll only destroy each other!" replied an arrogant Chazz

"Well, not quite! If I play my Kishido Spirit magic card, then my monster will survive. Goyo attack his XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

With that XYZ was destroyed, then reappeared in a flash of light on Dave's side.

"Hey, why's my monster with you?" asked Chazz

"That's my monsters special ability, any monster he destroys in battle is automatically summoned to my side in defence mode!" explained Dave.

"I Draw! I play Ojama Delta Summon; this allows me to play 3 Ojama monsters from my Deck. So I summon the gruesome threesome in defence mode! (0/1000 x3) Now I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane to wipe out all monsters on your side of the field. And I end my turn."

"Nice move Chazz. Draw. I discard my Level Eater to summon my Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400). Now my the effect of the Level Eater in my Graveyard, by targeting one Level 5 or higher monster and reducing that monsters level by 1 I can special summon Level Eater to the field (600/0)"

"Neither of those monsters can destroy a single Ojama! This slacker is toast!" exclaimed a snobby voice in the crowd

"You're right Boss, this kid will never beat Mr Princeton!" exclaimed a dumb sounding sidekick

"Of course I'm right, I'm Richard Bleach the Third, the best Freshmen Obelisk Blue!" he exclaimed

"Now by tuning my Level Eater and my Quickdraw, I can summon a Level 5 synchro monster that uses a "Synchron Monster" as part of its summon, like my Junk Warrior (2300/1300), and when I equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush he gains the ability to do piercing damage, attack Ojama Black!

Dave: 4000

Chazz: 2700

"Your move teach!"

"All right, not bad moves kid. I play Polymerization to fuse together my Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green to make Ojama Knight (0/2500) with defence points higher then your Junk Warriors attack points! Now you go"

"Nice fusion Chazz, Draw! I play Shield Crush, destroying 1 defence monster on the field. And Junk Warrior attacks for 2300.

Dave: 4000

Chazz: 400

"Time for me to turn this around. I play Monster Reborn, bringing back XYZ-Dragon Cannon. I discard 1 card to destroy your Junk Warrior, and I attack you directly for 2800!"

Dave: 1200

Chazz: 400

"Nicely done. Now it ends, thanks Chazz this was an ace duel, but now I'm gonna be a student here. I play Mind Control, taking over your Dragon Cannon. And I play Star Blast, paying 1000 of my life points to reduce his level by 2."

Dave: 200

Chazz: 400

"Now I summon Krebons in attack mode (1200/400) and tune them together for Stardust Dragon! (2500/2000). Stardust Dragon, finish this!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" scream Chazz as his lifepoint counter hit Zero

Dave: 200

Chazz: 0

"Nicely done Dave, welcome to Duel Academy." Exclaimed Chazz

So what does everyone think? This chapter took me about 2 hours to write at work, plus I have a banging headache, so don't know if it is my best work. Any reviews would be appreciated.

Davey


	2. 01 The New Class mkII

Yu-Gi-Oh! – Return to Duel Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuGiOh Characters / Monsters / Cards that appear in this story, except those created by me.**

Synopsis – 30 years after Jaden Yuki leaves Duel Academy, new students and teachers have arrived. These are their stories.

Chapter 1 – The New Class ()

Dave Garner, an average teenager with a love for duelling, had dreamt of Duel Academy for years.

Dave recently turned 15, along with his closest friends, Danny Hall, Mike Gee and Drew Campbell.

The 4 friends were walking down the streets of Domino City on admissions day at Duel Academy. Bright blue sky's, few clouds and a blazing sun look down upon the gang.

"I can't believe the day is finally here!" exclaimed Mike "We finally get to go to Duel Academy!"

Mike is 5ft 7in tall, with medium length dark brown hair that covered his ears. Wearing blue denim jeans, a blue and white checked shirt and white trainers.

"Calm down Mike!" shouted Drew "Have you been drinking too much Coke again?" he questioned

Drew is 5ft 8in tall, with slightly longer dark down hair. Wearing dark pants, a black t-shirt and white trainers.

"Maybe" Mike replied sheepishly

"You have remembered to bring your deck right?" Danny asked sarcastically

Danny is 5ft 9in tall, with short black hair. Wearing a red and white checked shirt, blue jeans and red trainers.

A look of dread descended over Mikes face as he fumbled through his bag to find his deck.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Mike was frantically mumbling to himself as his 3 friends stood laughing at him

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Dave as he slowly presented Mike deck from within his coat.

Dave is 6ft tall with spiked up black hair. Wearing a black jumper, black jeans and black trainers.

Mike looked at Dave with an angry look "How did you get that?" he asked

"I took it whilst you were packing this morning!" Dave laughed

"Damn you! You dick!" exclaimed Mike as he chased after Dave trying to get his deck back.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry, we don't want to miss admissions!" exclaimed Danny and Drew.

The 2 stopped running around, Dave gave Mike his deck back, Mike gladly took it and punched Dave in the arm, resulting in Dave whacking him over the head, much to Mikes surprise.

The 4 finally arrived at the Duel Academy Admissions Hall in Domino City and were welcomed by the receptionist and shown to the duelling hall.

Several duels were just finishing.

"Guys, tell them to hold my opponent. I gotta go take a leak!" asked Dave

"Pleasant!" Mike, Drew and Dan said in unison, as Dave wandered off.

Several minutes passed, Mike, Dan and Drew had finished their duels and Dave was just coming back

"Ahhhh, I needed that!" grinned Dave "So where's my opponent?" he asked

Looking around confused, the guys could not see another duelling proctor

"Your opponent will be me!" exclaimed a voice

The gang turned round to see Chazz Princeton, former Obelisk Blue/Slifer Red and now head of Obelisk Blue

"I'm Chazz, and you're duelling me kid!" he exclaimed

"Ok, awesome. Lets Go!" replied Dave excitedly.

Dave: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"You first Chazz" insisted Dave

"Thank You, I Draw. I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800/1500). Then I play Frontline Base, letting me Summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode (1500/1600). I activate the magic of Double Summon to play Z-Metal Tank in attack mode (1500/1300)"

"Wow, that's a nice line up you got there!" exclaimed Dave

"Oh, it gets better!" Chazz replied arrogantly "Now they combine to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600). I end my turn.

All around the arena, everyone stood in shock to see the monster Chazz summoned on his first turn.

"This kid doesn't stand a chance!" exclaimed a voice

"Its only the first turn, give him chance Nathan!" exclaimed a female voice

"Yeah it's the first turn Emily!" replied Nathan "And Mr Princeton already has 1 of his best monsters on the field!"

Back to the Duel

"Alright, my turn. Draw! Now, you think your opening move was impressive, watch mine. I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400) and with his special ability he summons Junk Synchron (1300/500)." Explained Dave

"Huh? A Tuner Monster?!" gasped the crowd

"With these two monsters on my side of the field I tune them together to create Goyo Guardian (2800/2000) what do you think of that one Chazz? Our monsters are even!" quizzed Dave

"I don't get it! Our monsters are even, they'll only destroy each other?!" replied a confused Chazz _"What could he be planning?"_ Chazz asked himself

"Well, not quite! If I play my Kishido Spirit magic card, then my monster will survive. Goyo attack his XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

With that XYZ was destroyed, then reappeared in a flash of light on Dave's side.

"Hey, why's my monster with you?" asked Chazz

"That's my monsters special ability, any monster he destroys in battle is automatically summoned to my side in defence mode!" explained Dave.

"I Draw! I play Ojama Delta Summon; this allows me to play 3 Ojama monsters from my Deck. So I summon the gruesome threesome in defence mode! (0/1000 x3) Now I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane to wipe out all monsters on your side of the field. And I end my turn."

"_Damn, that was an awesome move,"_ said Dave to himself "Nice move Chazz. Draw. I discard my Level Eater to summon my Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400). Now my the effect of the Level Eater in my Graveyard, by targeting one Level 5 or higher monster and reducing that monsters level by 1 I can special summon Level Eater to the field (600/0)"

"Neither of those monsters can destroy a single Ojama! This slacker is toast!" exclaimed a snobby voice in the crowd

"You're right Boss, this kid will never beat Mr Princeton!" exclaimed a dumb sounding sidekick

"Of course I'm right, I'm Richard Bleach the Third, the best Freshmen Obelisk Blue!" he exclaimed

"Now by tuning my Level Eater and my Quickdraw, I can summon a Level 5 synchro monster that uses a "Synchron Monster" as part of its summon, like my Junk Warrior (2300/1300), and when I equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush he gains the ability to do piercing damage, attack Ojama Black!

Dave: 4000

Chazz: 2700

"Your move!"

"All right, not bad moves kid. I play Polymerization to fuse together my Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green to make Ojama Knight (0/2500) with defence points higher then your Junk Warriors attack points! Now you go"

"Nice fusion Chazz, Draw! I play Shield Crush, destroying 1 defence monster on the field. And Junk Warrior attacks for 2300.

Dave: 4000

Chazz: 400

"Time for me to turn this around. I play Monster Reborn, bringing back XYZ-Dragon Cannon. I discard 1 card to destroy your Junk Warrior, and I attack you directly for 2800!"

Dave: 1200

Chazz: 400

"Nicely done. Now it ends, thanks Chazz this was an ace duel, I'm definitely looking forward to being a student here. I play Mind Control, taking over your Dragon Cannon. And I play Star Blast, paying 1000 of my life points to reduce his level by 2."

Dave: 200

Chazz: 400

"Now I summon Krebons in attack mode (1200/400) and tune them together for Stardust Dragon! (2500/2000). Stardust Dragon, finish this!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Chazz as his lifepoint counter hit Zero

Dave: 200

Chazz: 0

"Nicely done Dave, welcome to Duel Academy." Exclaimed Chazz

Ok, so my first draft of this chapter didn't turn out so great (I did say it took 2 hours, in work, with a headache lol) The reviewer of the first draft was very honest about the flaws, such as Chazz completely losing the 4 years of character development that happened in the anime (hopefully this is fixed now – or at least the best I can) Also the idea of Duel Academy being a University didn't really make any sense, so that has been dropped and the character ages dropped to 15.

Also, this story won't just be the main characters winning over established canon characters. There will be losses for the main characters, but I couldn't very well have a main character lose in the first chapter!

And finally, in response to the comment that because Chazz is a Pro and Rich he wouldn't need to be a proctor; well I admit that it wasn't obvious that Chazz wasn't just a Proctor, but as you can see above he is Head of Obelisk Blue which is a far more fitting role.

Hopefully this version is better, again all reviews are appreciated :D

Davey


End file.
